yj_revivalfandomcom-20200214-history
Razor
Razor '''(real name '''Jason Scott) is a founding member of the 2021 Team. He is Guy Gardner's protege. Personality Due to the influence of his ring Jason is full of rage, and his level of rage varies depending on the situation. He's rash, tending to lead him to rush into a situation if he's sick of waiting, and is very much so a rebel at heart. He won't reveal it, but deep down he's scared of what he and the ring could do. Jason is a pessimist about the world, but in spite of all this, he's loyal and cares about people he considers friends. Physical Appearance Jason stands around 5 feet 10 inches tall, and is caucasion. He has curly auburnish hair, teal eyes, and freckles on his face. Jason is slightly muscular, but it isn't usually normal. When wearing civvies he's usually in graphic tees, skinny jeans, converse and he has his power ring on his finger. Jason's costume consists mostly of what looks like a black body suit, but he has red adoring it on his chest, the entirety of his back with pointed areas going around his side, his shoulders, gloves, and on his legs from right below the knee all the way down. Biography Alex and Jasmine had wanted a perfect child. A child that would get perfect grades in school, that would grow up to be a doctor or have some other prestigous career, because they wanted to use said kid to boost how people look at them and their social standing. When Jason was born, they believe he would be these things, but as he grew older he became more and more of the opposite. Jason constantly got grades that were C's or lower, was never interested in sports or becoming a doctor, and this angered his parents greatly. At first the abuse of Jason started as verbal, they didn't want teachers finding out. The abuse got worse when Jason was 10 and his sister 7. His sister ended up being the type of child that their parents wanted, and so the abuse of Jason got worse. His father got physical, always demanding to know why Jason couldn't be more like his sister. Now 14, Jason grew to be tired constantly from how much it happened, and from years of it he built up a rage inside of him towards his parents and sister. When Jason finally snapped it was 2 years later. His dad had started off with his usual bout of verbal abuse, and was about to switch to physical when something came flying in through the roof of the house and forced itself onto Jason's finger. The red power ring cause a feedback wave to force Jason's dad back and away, before latching onto the rage inside of Jason and cause him to go berserk. The rage influenced Jason releases a wave of rage energy that spreads through the house killing his dad, mother and sister. This massive burst alerted the green lanterns of earth, causing them to rush to the scene. When they arrived they found Jason cowering scared of himself and what just happened. After 2 hours of talk, debate and such, they told Jason about the different rings and that under normal circumstances he'd be stripped of the ring, they can't because of if they do Jason would die. They reveal Guy Gardner pitched a case to them since Guy could relate to the kid, and offer him a spot on a new team of heroes. Jason jumps on the chance. What wasn't stated to him was that while this was a chance to have him do good, it was also a prison of sorts, because of the red power ring. Powers and Abilities Being a Red Lantern grants Razor the standard abilities of a ring wielder. * Hard Light Constructs: Jason can create attack based hard light constructs. These constructs are often weapons, and due to the nature of his ring he can not create defensive based constructs. * Rage Energy Blast: Jason can form his rings rage energy into an energy blast * Flight: Jason can use his rings energy to fly. There are more functions to the red power ring, but Jason cannot access them due to inexpirience with the ring and because of his ring being a ring Atrocitus had not meant for him to recieve. Another issue is that when Jason's ring depletes to 40% the ring begins taking away features to conserve power. Jason first loses the ability to create constructs, then at 25% he loses his energy blasts, and at 10% he loses flight. If Jason removes his ring, he'll die. As far as skills go, Jason has proven himself to be skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Thanks to a gym teacher who wanted to help Jason, Jason knows a bit of a brawling/boxing-esque hand to hand fighting style. Equipment Jason is the wielder of a Red Lantern ring. Relationships Guy Gardner Guy was with the other two lanterns when they had found Jason, and was the only one to stick his neck out for him. Jason owes a lot to him. At first the two were off to a rocky start. Guy's hardheadedness, and a constantly angry 16 year old don't exactly mix. But as time's gone on, Guy's become one of the few people Jason trusts completely, and their dynamic together is more of a father and son, than that of a mentor and student. Jason looks up to Guy, and Guy tries his hardest not to screw it all up. Jason will punch someone in the nose if they say anything bad about Guy. Carol Ferris Jason hadn't originally known Carol even existed, til one day Guy and Hal were taking him to meet her. She had seen on the news about the new teenage lantern, and was not happy that they had kept this info away from her. Carol had taken a liking to the young lantern, seeing a lot in him beyond the anger. Jason's never really had someone be nice to him in the way Carol is, so he's constantly questioning her motives, when there aren't any. Carol treats him like a son, and a business protege, and while he won't admit it, Jason slightly considers her like a mom. If Carol asks him to do something, he makes sure it gets done immediately. He would kill someone if they messed with Carol. Hal Jordan Jason and Hal, well, didn't exactly start off on great terms. Really, there were no terms at all. Hal had wanted nothing to do with Jason, and left it to be Guy's issue. Eventually, mostly thanks to Carol, Hal decided to give him a chance. Things were awkward the first few attempts, before Hal found something they had in common. A love of flying, be it through the ring or a jet, resulting in Hal giving some piloting lessons.Jason hasn't fully warmed up to Hal yet, and doesn't trust him like he does Carol and Guy, but. He doesn't hate him. Even kinda considers him a friend. Admittedly, Jason will join right in if someone is cracking Jokes about the lantern. Appearances (don't do anything here idk the format i want yet) | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Characters Category:The Team Category:Heroes